suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious
Lakhesh Nyx Seniorous is one of the many young fairies that live in the warehouse. She is a supporting character in Suka Suka and becomes one of the main characters in Suka Moka. Background Lakhesh is of the many young fairies that live in the warehouse. She is shown to be close friends with the 3 other young fairies, Tiat, Collon, and Pannibal. In 438, Lakhesh had the Harbinger dream and was taken to have her body tuned. On 30/3/438, she was confirmed to be compatible with the Dug Weapon, Seniorious. The following contains HEAVY HEAVY spoilers and lots of feels, you have been warned. I repeat, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED: After Kutori's deathSuka Suka Volume 5, Lakhesh experiences the omen dream that signifies she's ready to become a full grown fairy soldier, just like Tiat. She was then taken to get her body tuned at Collinadiluche (the 11th island) and was assigned to the sword, Seniorious, due to her impressive natural abilities. Due to the sudden appearance of the Aurora, Piercing and Penetrating Second Beast and later on the Shiantor, Lamenting First Beast on the 11th island, Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious, along with Tiat, Rhantolq and Ithea were dispatched to combat them. During the battle Lakhesh was the one who dealt the finishing blow to the Shiantor, impaling it on Seniorious. The twist, however, is that Shiantor's true identity was Willem Kmetsch who had turned into a half beast while he was on the surface. He had been brought up to the skies by the Elpis Mercantile Federation, the same organization that later released the Second upon the 11th island, however, managed to get away from them. He was the "First Beast" that the fairies fought in the battle of Collinadiluche, and sadly, due to him being on the verge of turning into a complete beast, Willem forced Lakhesh to end his life by activating and using Seniorious' curse. Appearance Lakhesh was born with short blonde hair and orange-brown eyes. During Suka Suka, she wears a brown dress with a orange and white striped T-shirt beneath it. During Suka Moka, Lakhesh grows her hair out a bit, but keeps it in the same style. She also wears a greyer version of the Guardian Wings uniform. Personality Lakhesh is a shy, quiet girl. She is rather conscientious of others and is rather careful and timid often apologizing to others for her "wrongful" actions. She is the most mature of the younger fairies and is very perceptive of others as she is aware that Ctholly and Nygglatho both have feelings for Willem. She sees Willem as a loving father figure and Kutori as a big sister. Weapon Lakhesh's Dug Weapon is the Seniorious that Chtholly once wielded. Using it, Lakhesh can fight on par with the 17 Beasts, however, she has yet to master the sword as she is unaware of how to use Senorious' curse. Abilities Enhance Venenum Speed And Strength Lakhesh has the ability to manipulate her venemum to increase her speed and power. Wing Generation By manipulating her venenum, Lakhesh can spurt wings from her back. She is capable of flying at high heights and can move fast through the air. Swordsmanship Having been trained by Willem, Lakhesh develops expert swordsmanship skills. She is able to fight on par with Willem who was fighting at full strength, despite having a beast's body at the time. References Navigation Category:Faries Category:Female Characers Category:Characters